


Do It

by AlizarinTheNotsoGreat



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brenda/Teresa is former, Brenda/Thomas isnt mentioned but its current, F/F, F/M, but its not major, i think???, teen and up bc someone DIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlizarinTheNotsoGreat/pseuds/AlizarinTheNotsoGreat
Summary: Brenda has the gun. She just needs to pull the trigger.





	Do It

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea from a prompt on tumblr! (tumblr user: writing-central)   
> im really bad at tags, so if theres something that should be tagged please tell me, 'cause i wont realize it   
> also bad at t,itles

"Go away," Brenda demands, yet she knows Teresa will only walk closer. Her shaking hands grip the pistol tighter, eyes growing harder.

"Go away," she repeated. "Go away, or I'll.. I'll shoot you." Brenda hopes the waver in her voice goes unnoticed, but by the way Teresa smiles sadly, she guesses it doesn't.   
  
Teresa continues walking, shoes tap, tap, tapping against the tiled floor. And weirdly, Brenda thinks about how she can't recall the last time she'd been in a tile floored room or building that wasn't a W.I.CK.E.D. establishment. W.I.C.K.E.D... Was that where she was?

It only just hits her that she doesn't know where she is. Looking around, she comes to the conclusion that nothing seems familiar, the lightbulb above her head missing a wire, or maybe even the bulb itself.

By the time she returns her gaze to Teresa, the female has managed to walk close enough to where the barrel of the gun was pressing into her chest, that sad smile still on her face.

_That beautiful smile that she'll only ever see here.._

"Do it," she gripped the gun and put it to her temple. "You want me to leave don't you?"

_**I** want to leave, **I** want to leave, **I** want–_

"Shoot me." Brenda saw the girl visibly gulp, lick her lips. Brenda felt her own heart pounding, _pounding_ , **_pounding_**. And weirdly, she wondered if she was beginning to have heart palpitations.

Teresa began to move forward, never letting go of the gun. Never removing it from her head. Brenda felt tears gather in her eyes when Teresa pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"Do it."

_I can't, I can't, I **can't**._

"It's okay, Bren. You'll have Thomas. You haveThomas."

_He's not you. I love him, but he'll never be you._

Brenda remembers the Scorch, remembers her moment with Thomas at that– that Crank party. Being told she'll never be Teresa.

Brenda realizes she fully understands what Thomas meant. How he felt.

"It'll be okay," she murmurs with a kiss to her cheek, a chaste kiss on her lips that Brenda happily returns. It was sweet, soft, and Brenda wishes it could last forever.

The tears she was holding back finally fall as she whispers, "I love you," against her lips and pulls the trigger.

The gunshot startles her awake.

And weirdly, in the dark of the night as she wipes her tears away, she wonders if nightmares last hours or mere minutes.

_It'll be okay, Bren._

**Author's Note:**

> this is very much so meant to be extremely short! i wanted it to be short and heartbreaking, and i hope i achieved that last thing 'cause shit was it hard thinking of all these little details that i think would look lovely  
> aaanyway, i hope you enjoyed. or cried. maybe both  
> if youve got questions, ask me. im not withholding info from yall


End file.
